The present mixing apparatus is especially adaptable for the mixing of pulp as in the manufacture of paper products and other related products based on the use of wood fibres. Further, the invention is intended for use in combination with those devices and methods of manufacture utilized in the mixing operation of the pulp with chemicals, for example, liquid compositions such as chlorine dioxide for bleaching wood pulp.
Further, this device relates to an improved means for mixing pulp, and other similar mixing operations, such that a vastly improved homogeneous mixing the pulp and treatment chemical takes place, with a substantially more effective utilization of energy and chemicals to achieve a given level of brightness of bleached pulps. Thus, a higher quality of pulp product is realized and at a lower cost, through the application of this invention to the manufacturing process.
This device further relates to an improvement in the mixing apparatus of pulps such that a lower impurity rate and a lower consumption rate per ton of substance to be mixed with the pulp produces a higher and more consistent brightness of bleached pulp, and further relates to those devices for producing lower off quality product levels and which may involve lower temperatures or steam consumption.